The lake of Salazzle
by Pokemance
Summary: The Pokephilia relationship between a Trainer and his Salazzle. Warning contains: Pokephilia and other mature content, there for classed as M.


I'm an experienced trainer, I've defeated the kalos league and the hoen league, I have made many mistakes and learned a lot through the years of Pokemon battles, but there is only one I regret doing, that one being not starting my journey with my actual starter, I'm Alola born from the Akala Island and as so I used to play with my friends, we played with some young Pokemon aswell, some just approached us to play, the line between Pokemon and human was really blurred when we all played.

Our folks didn't care much because they knew no Pokemon meant us harm, they allowed us to play with every Pokemon, except one, a Salandit, being both a poison and a fire type it was deemed to dangerous for us to play around with, but one is my starter.

One day when I went to hangout with my friends I heard a scream, one of not only pain but fear, as the scream started to become more of screaming I followed the sound and saw a Salandit drowning in a small lake, I didn't hesitate and throw myself on to it and brought the weaken Pokemon to shore, I knew it was a Salandit but that didn't matter then, it sure doesn't matter to me now.

I, now, enter into my parents house "Alola! Is anyone home?" I say to the nostalgia filled house to hear, "Salazzle?" I hear from the top floor, from the entrance door I can see a little head peek onto me, a shadow, a large and slim Pokemon rushes from upstairs and slams against me, due to the force of the push I end up on the floor with the Pokemon on top of me, her purple eyes stare deeply to my eyes, her arms wrap around my torso, "I see you evolved since I left" I say to the Pokemon, she stands up after noticing the position as which she hugged me, I pet her head after standing up too, soon my parents gave me their welcome but one thing is off, Salazzle is hugging my left arm, "hehe must've missed you son " says my father, Salazzle notices the comment of my father and blushes, this reminds me what happen after I rescued her…

Their she was on the floor belly up, soaked with the water of the lake, she didn't seem to be alive, I then put my hands on it's belly and compressed, water came out of the Pokemon mouth, though her body didn't seem to want to give that first breath after almost drowning, I had no choice, my lips connected to the Salandit's, her jaw slightly open with my hands, I push air from my lungs to hers, her chest bloated, still no breathing, I tried again, this time the moment I pushed the air out of my lungs a tongue batched into my mouth the Pokemon's hands started playing with my hair while her back legs guided my hips to between her legs her eyes now open.

My body frozen by the scent of Salandit's controlling pheromones, the feet of the Pokemon pushed my pants down and then pushed me down, at the time I didn't care much but… now its a different story, she pushed my pheromone harden dick into her folds, slowly she started to hump upwards against me, I felt a certain wetness surround my dick, then the pheromones made my body collapse on her, the full length of my dick slammed inside of her, she shook the pheromones lost their effect though not more was needed as my mind was already consumed with the pleasure of this forbidden Pokemon-trainer act, I start movements of my own so that the pleasure didn't fade away the Salandit, though first surprised, resumed her movements, soon the act was finished as both our stamina was depleted and her womb filled with my cum, I withdrew my dick from her squeezing folds, I then noticed a line of bright red blood, it has been also her first and soon we went for the second.

I go to my room and unpack my stuff onto the closet, Salazzle silently approaches from behind and pushes me into the bed and starts to lick my neck, "Salazzle we can't do it..." the Pokemon sits on my hips, on top of me, surprised by my denial on her advances "…, I suppose you aren't mad that I didn't brought you on my 2 year long journey, but this wasn't the reception I was hoping to receive, we were in a relationship before I bailed and even though you now accept me as if I never trust that our relationship was backed by feelings and not just carnal lust, I would expect you to be mad at me not happy and if you are really happy then there is no need to be attached to me, you would be better off with someone else" I monologue to the Salazzle who now sits on the edge of the bed looking down on her knees "feelings? Never though I didn't show them to him explicitly enough, sure being a member of my species sex does mean nothing to us as the most we have the stronger our pheromones affect other males of our species, that first time sure was just gratuitous sex as I wanted to repay him for saving me, but this feeling is not lust as even though it started like that the most time I spent with him the more I felt attached..." thinks Salazzle, I stand up and finish unpacking my stuff, soon it was all unpacked I look at Salazzle which now grabs one of my hands and rushes me out of the house.

The night seemed to cast the moonlight to an all familiar lake, "this is were we first meet!" I scream, the Salazzle looks at me straight in the eyes, her free hand pets my hair her lips got closer to mine, she seemed to misinterpreted what I had said earlier so I avoid the kiss and say " I don't want to be just someone for you to fuck as I started to feel..." she blushes and moves her hand that once petted my hair to my cheek, a clear smile is printed on her face, she puts the other hand on my other cheek and gets her mouth nearly touching mine, "...more" I conclude my outdated trail of thought, Salazzle then makes contact with my lips as our tongues start a dance that never before had had that much passion behind it.

Pokemance: hi sorry for the months without uploading, I've been waiting for the game to come out so not only I could do less speculation about the region of alola and but more informed on it, anyways on this especific fanfic I will center more on the bond of Salandit/Salazzle and our protagonist that started from just sex to something more than that.


End file.
